


Cupcakes with Benefits

by thewaywardavenger



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Slow Build, long fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardavenger/pseuds/thewaywardavenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marceline and Princess Bubblegum are college freshman who have everything going for them except having a girlfriend. Luckily Fate has a way of fixing problems like that (Fate being Cake the Cat in this instance).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcakes with Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters belong to me, I am writing this work for entertainment purposes only yadda yadda yadda. This fic is actually based off of how my girlfriend and I met so this story has a special place in my heart. As always comments and kudos are always appreciated!!

Looking back on it now, Marceline would have never imagined the series of events that landed her Princess Bubblegum. 

 

Her life had been pretty depressingly average in Ooo University; she had developed quite the rut in which she had various traditions and routines that she often pursued with her roommate in tow. 

Her roommate; Flame Princess, had quickly become her best friend and as such they made excellent roommates. The treaty between their two nations that had resulted from their rooming wasn’t that bad either. 

Her life revolved around classes and the occasional group activity. She had joined lots of clubs at the beginning of the year, but they soon dropped to the wayside as the semester dragged on. She only ever went to the one club she really cared about; the Ooo University chapter of the gay-straight alliance. 

 

\-----

Princess Bubblegum was an Honors student at Ooo University and loved almost every second of it. Everything about Ooo University sparked her scientific curiosity and her classes were just the right level of engaging and hard to keep her on her toes. 

 

Her roommate, Cake, had proved to be an amazing companion even though she spent more time with Fiona than her. They worked well together, their room being the picture of fun and a social hub, Cake’s bubbling personality winning her friends wherever she went. 

 

She couldn’t really complain about much other than the fact her wish of finding a girlfriend had all but bit the dust because of all of her homework. Being in the honors program basically meant you were in a cult that didn’t necessarily allow for meeting people outside of said cult. 

 

She did see a very cute girl the other day as she walked back to her dorm, but she couldn’t get a chance to talk to her before she floated away. Bubblegum wondered if maybe Cake knew her...

 

\-----

“For International Coming Out Day we need to do something that raises awareness for the day. Not a lot of people even know it exists on campus” The president of GSA said in her normal high-pitched bubbly way of speaking. 

 

“Maybe we could do cupcakes!” Cake the Cat said, and Marceline smiled at the thought. It would be fun, besides if Cake made them they were sure to be good. 

 

Several of the other members murmured their consent and having given permission to run with her idea, Cake looked like she was about to explode with ideas about the project. 

 

After a few other minor details, the meeting was adjourned. Marceline said her goodbyes and made for the exit, but Cake caught up with her. 

 

“Hey Marceline, do you want to help me with these cupcakes? It would be good for you, you’re always complaining to Flame Princess that you don’t do anything new.” Cake said as the two girls walked out into the night air and towards their respective dorms. 

 

“Hmm, I guess it would be a change, sure I’ll help. What do you need me to do?” Marceline said with a slightly interested glint in her voice. 

 

“I got everything taken care of on the baking and decorating side of it but we need people to hand out the cupcakes on Friday.” Cake said, with a glint in her eye that Marceline noticed but didn’t pay it any mind. 

 

“Okay, I have some classes but I should hand them out in between them,” Marceline said, getting excited in a very low-key way. 

 

And with this Cake and Marceline parted ways, both forming plans in their mind. 

 

\---

 

Cake busted into their shared room with a huge grin on her face, “You’ll never guess who I talked to at the GSA meeting!” she said a way of greeting causing Princess Bubblegum to look up from her work. 

 

“Who?” PB said waiting expectantly and Cake didn’t make her wait long to end the suspense.

 

“Have you seen that cute Vampire with long black hair and always wears plaid?” 

 

PB tried to hide her excitement, that was the girl she saw earlier this week, so Cake did know her! Added bonus, she’s in GSA so 50/50 shot she’s into princesses!! She failed horribly and Cake squealed and launched herself into the rest of her story

 

“Her name is Marceline, and she’s totally gay and she’s gonna be handing out cupcakes on Friday!!”Cake rushed over and grabbed PB’s hands “You should go and talk to her! You guys would be adorable together!” 

 

Princess Bubblegum blushed and shook her head violently “I couldn’t just go up and talk to her, she’s so out of my league!” 

 

Cake rolled her eyes “As if, you guys are made for each other, just get a cupcake and see.” She winked at Princess Bubblegum and then left the room as quickly as she came in.

 

Princess Bubblegum sighed and looked at the clock on her desk, Cake’s words ringing in her head. It was 5:30 and the University Cafeteria closed at 6. PB got her purse and her ID and headed out of the door, her mind filled with conflicting thoughts of Marceline and Food.

\---

It was 5:45 and the Cafeteria is packed and noisy. Marceline had snagged her usual table and Flame Princess had caught up with her to sit with her and eat. They talked and generally acted like friends of their caliber did until Marceline saw Princess Bubblegum walk into the cafe. There was a second that her vision tunneled and she saw her in the greatest detail. She was stunning. Marceline nudged Flame Princess, halting the tirade she was going on about her boyfriend Finn. 

 

“Hey, what do you know about her?” Marceline said and when Flame Princess shot her a questioning look her way she elaborated until Flame Princess had caught on. 

 

“Oh! You mean Princess Bubblegum! She’s an honors student, like top of her class honors student. Why?” 

 

Marceline’s heart fell when Flame Princess finished. A pretty girl like that who was that smart was completely and totally out of her league, and more than likely was either straight or was already taken “I just think she’s really cute…” Marceline said quietly, blushing slightly to the great amusement of Flame Princess. 

 

“Oh my gosh, do you think she’s on your team?!” Flame Princess asked incredulously and Marceline shrugged “I got a 50/50 chance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title Credit: I was Married by Tegan and Sara


End file.
